kevin1000tanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin1000tan Wiki:Staff Policy
This is the wiki's Staff Policy. All users applying for special user rights or currently having them must always abide by this policy. *They must understand that user rights are not a reward or a right but they are a responsibility. *They should be at least somewhat familiar with MediaWiki, its markup, and its moderation functions. *They must always meet all the requirements for their position. *They must never create vandalism or spam. *They may be subject to inappropriate material and be responsible for its removal. *They must treat every member of the community equally. *They must obey all the rules that they set forth. *They must conduct themselves in a professional manner whenever possible. *They must edit and contribute seriously and continuously, otherwise they may be marked as inactive. *Rollbacks, Administrators and Bureaucrats are considered inactive if they have not contributed for 30 days. In the case of Rollbacks and Admins, they may have their rights removed if they do not contribute within 60 days. *An infringement of any rules will result in them having their rights removed. In the case of Bureaucrats, Wikia staff may be informed of their misbehavior. Activity As part of being a staff member of the Kevin1000tan Wiki, you agree to be active on the wiki. When you do not contribute to the wiki for a certain number of days, you will be marked for inactivity. *You will be marked semi-active within 30 days with minimal contributions. *You will be marked inactive within 30 days with no contributions. After 60 days of your activity, your rights may be removed. *Your rights may be removed with notice and/or demotion request if you are semi-active. *Your rights may be removed with or without notice and/or demotion request if you are inactive. Sometimes users will often face personal problems. If this is the case and you need a break from the wiki, you can make a note on the administrator page, an admin's talk page, or blog post stating you will be inactive for a while. While you are inactive, you will be safe from removal of rights for 90 days. After 90 days, you will be marked inactive, and your rights may be removed with or without notice and/or demotion request. *You can extend the safety time limit for another 60 days if you plan to be inactive longer than 90 days. You can only extend your time limit once. You cannot be inactive longer than 150 days, otherwise your rights may be removed with or without warning. If you are demoted and you wish to come back, you can request to have your rights back in the "Request User Rights" page. You are expected to meet all requirements, as well as be active for at least 14 days upon returning before you can request for rights. It is not guaranteed you will be re-promoted. In the event of an unexpected absence, and there is no way to notify the community of your absence, you are still expected to request at the "Request User Rights" page and meet all the requirements. It is not guaranteed that you will be re-promoted. See Also *Request User Rights *Wiki Rules *Administrators